


weeeelp there goes my night

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, drunk, i guess, idk guys its like two am and im not even tired, mmm kiss, somethings wrong lol, underage cuz drinking and theyre in highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Ever kissed a guy?""nO?!""Wanna try?""....sure...?!"





	weeeelp there goes my night

Tord sighed as he sat outside the house he'd been at for the past couple hours. He was sitting crosslegged, the door of the house shut behind him, and smoking one of his cigars.  
He tapped the ashed from the end, and looked at the stars up above.  
Truthfully he wasn't one for crowds, but seeing as a lot of his friends were here, he had to go!   
He huffed one last breath on his cigar before he snuffed it on the balcony's floor.  
He started to push himself up when suddenly the balcony door opened, along with loud music, and one man in a blue dress shirt and checkered tie.  
"Oh, hi Tom." Tord smiled, and stood all the way, kicking the remains of his cigar off the balcony after brushing himself off.  
"Heyyyyy Toordd.." Tom smiled, slurring and walking forward.  
"Hmmm you've gotten yourself drunk again, ay Thomas?" Tord sighed, approaching his friend.  
"Naaaah." Tom shook his head, and then practically tripped into Tord's arms.  
"Yeeeaaah. I smell it." Tord wrinkled his nose. Nobody could miss the smell of alcohol on this guy. "Why is it again that every party you go to you get drunk?"  
"Not like I intend to!" Tom protested, and 'straightened' himself up.  
"Haha yeah sure." Tord rolled his eyes playfully, then put a hand on Tom's shoulder. "Want me to drive you home? You're gonna regret this drinking by tomorrow you know." He added, and pulled his hand from Tom's shoulder.  
"Naaaaah." Tom smiled lazily, and grabbed Tord's hand.  
"Aaaalright Tom, let's go home." Tord said playfully, and lightly pulled his hand from Tom's then headed to the balcony's door.   
He took a moment and looked inside. The music was still blaring but everyone seemed to be passed out. Right now he wished he could've been drunk too, that way he wouldn't have to put up with this.  
Sighing, he put his hands to the door handles, then tu-  
Didn't, turn them.  
Didn't turn them because "Wow." Tord said flatly. "It's.. wow this thing just.." He turned to Tom.  
"Does this thing automatically lock from the inside?!"   
Tom shrugged.   
"Well how fantastic." Tord gave the doors another jerk before exhaling, then turning to the balcony's ledge and peeking over. "Think we can slide down the roof?" He suggested.  
"Hhheeck no." Tom said in mock horror.  
"Uggh....." Tord sighed, then sat down. "Can you try the door?"  
"Sure." Tom said, then turned, and yanked on the door. "Noope."  
"Dangit." Tord sighed, and brushed a hand through his hair. "Oh gosh, double dangit, not only am I stuck out here but I'm stuck with you." He exhaled, and put his head against the balcony's rail.  
"That's a bad thing?" Tom slurred, and went over to sit next to Tord.  
"Yes a very bad thing." Tord rolled his eyes, and stared in mock disbelief at Tom.  
"Why's that a bad thing?" Tom questioned.  
Tord shrugged. "I dunno, you're probably gonna kill me."  
"Anything but." Tom smiled, and began to lean in, but Tord ducked away.  
"wOAH." he almost yelled, but Tom just hovered in the same spot looking at him. "wHAT?!"  
"ohhh come on..." Tom smiwell. "Never kissed a guy before?"  
"NO??" Tord flushed, and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Well hey, first time." Tom shrugged, and went in again for another kiss. This time Tord didn't back up.  
After a short while Tom backed up, and looked at Tord, who was just about as red as his shirt he'd been wearing.  
"Oh my gosh." Tord breathed. "I've never even kissed a girl."  
"Well?" Tom laughed.  
"weLL?! That.. That was amazing???" Tord laughed shakily, then pulled Tom in for another kiss.  
After a bit Tord backed up. "Worst part is you're not even gonna remember this." He exhaled.  
"Nah, this is special." Tom smiled, and found himself pushing himself up from under Tord, who'd pushed him down on accident mid-kiss.  
"Heh suuure.." Tord smiled back to Tom.  
"Yeaah." Tom nodded.  
"Well, seeing as we're stuck outside for the rest of the night..." Tord started, looking away from Tom and to the edge of the balcony. "Wanna just crash?"  
"Yeah.." Tom said, then stretched, accompanied by a fake yawn.  
Tord laughed, then moved over to the door slowly, and settled between the house and edge of balcony. He patted the ground next to him, and Tom crawled on over, sitting next to Tord. He leaned his head on Tord's shoulder.  
"Thanks Tom..." Tord smiled.  
"For what?" Tom questioned.  
"For the kiss, I didn't know I actually was gay for you!" Tord and Tom broke out into small chuckles. "A-and you know... For not taking this while alone to kill me." Tord laughed, and Tom laughed too.  
"Haha.. yeeaah.." Tom said quietly. "Welllp... Night commie.." Tom sighed, and Tord found Tom interlocking hands with him.  
"Night Jehova." Tord said quietly, and leaned on Tom as well.  
Tord shot a glance to the stars, then to Tom, and found himself asleep soon after.

 

"Hey."  
Tord was woken, and looked up to see Edd peeking from inside the house.  
"Whoops, sorry to startle you. But uh, my mom came home and just asked why there was a gay couple on the balcony?" Edd rambled, and Tord looked to his right, seeing Tom out on his shoulder, their hand still wrapped together.  
"Oh shoot." Tord mumbled, beginning to get up.  
"Want some help?" Edd offered, and Tord yawned as he nodded.  
"Yeah." He said quietly, and Edd left the door open as he helped Tord prop Tom upright, and into the house.  
"My car's parked out front." Tord mumbled, and Edd nodded.

"Soo." Edd said, after helping Tord shove Tom into the back seat. "Since when have you and Tom been a.. a thing?" He questioned, and Tord went red.  
"Uhh we uh..." He stammered, and coughed. "We kinda got locked out last night, the music was too loud and nobody heard us trying to get back in??"  
"I should have told everyone it locks from the inside." Edd sighed, and wiped his hands on his shirt. "Oh well, at least you two had a nice night!" He smiled, and lightly punched Tord's shoulder.  
The two laughed, and then departed.  
Yeah..   
At least they did have a nice night.

**Author's Note:**

> whhh  
> i dek gu ys
> 
> i hope you like
> 
> imma do something with tordedd next


End file.
